Reflections of Them
by DarknessFlameWolf
Summary: Poems based off my characters from Moons and Stars. For example, Moonlight, Starlight, Kite, Kree…etc. They’re completely random and have no connection to one another.
1. Moonlight's Curse

**Summary****-** Poems based off my characters from Moons and Stars. For example, Moonlight, Starlight, Kite, Kree…etc. They're completely random and have no connection to each other.

**Author's Note****-** sigh I really shouldn't be making this but I've had these poems since last year and always wanted to post them. Anyways, this first one is for one of the main characters, Moonlight. I didn't make this in my free time just so you know. Last, when I was in 7th grade, we had a chance to submit one poem to a national poem contest. This poem, "Moonlight's P.O.V. - Curse", was actually accepted and published in a poetry book with a bunch of other finalists across the Clark County District (I think it was just that, I'm not sure…). Although I'm not really into writing poetry, it interests me when I start to write it. Like this one only I've never done a point of view poem before. I actually like it…for some reason.

Now to stop babbling! Here ya go!

**Disclaimer****-** I do not own Lion King!!

* * *

"**Moonlight's P.O.V.** - **Curse"**

Hated since the day of birth,

I am wanted dead in everyone's sight,

Heiress to the Pride is the only thing that keeps me alive,

Grandfather is dead and I am to blame,

Does Mother say nothing because I am a shame?

Dark fur has destined me a curse,

For this is the Star Pride,

Angelic golden fur,

Angelic golden fur,

Only is welcomed in their eyes,

I am a threat,

Murder in their eyes,

But I must live with this fate,

And I shall prove them wrong,

For I am Moonlight,

Heiress to Star Pride,

Even if I am a curse.

* * *

**Ending Note****-** Yeah, I know it's short, but there was a limit to the length of the poem in the contest. My teacher would have wanted to long as well if it wasn't for the contest. Hehe…Anyways, I'll post Starlight's a little later. I want to go over it and edit it so it's not covered with errors. 

**Ja ne!**


	2. Starlight's Light

**Summary****-** Poems based off my characters from Moons and Stars. For example, Moonlight, Starlight, Kite, Kree…etc. They're completely random and have no connection to each other.

**Author's Note****-** Well, I said I'd give you a poem in Starlight's P.O.V. so here it is! And yes I realize I posted it **way** later than I said I would but I am at my grandma's and one of the rooms wouldn't give me an internet connection. I only realized this after I tried the connection in the room I'm in now. Anywyays, this poem was created one minute or so after Moonlight's. My teacher wanted us to have 2-3 poems to pick from. In the end, my darker personality won and I finalized Moonlight's instead of Starlight's. My third one was a minor spin off from both of the sister's poems I called "Yin and Yang". It's composed of to elements: darkness and light. Guess who goes with what. It should be obvious. Unless someone actually wants to read it, I probably won't post that one.

Anyways, enough of my babbling for "Yin and Yang" and let's talk about this poem, "Starlight's P.O.V. - Light". It's like the opposite of Moonlight's poem, so it has more of a non-shunned feeling to it. Although Starlight is logical and shy, along with small-voiced, she is very strong-willed and won't be persuaded to believe or follow something she thinks is wrong. This is her poem.

**Disclaimer****-** I do not own Lion King!!

* * *

"**Starlight's P.O.V. - Light"**

Angelic golden fur,

Caressed by shining stars at birth,

Loved by all,

Both of day and night,

"Goddess of Light",

"Goddess of Hope",

The shining star that leads your way home,

Is only the second-born cub,

To the "Goddess of Death",

"Goddess of Darkness",

Her older half-sister,

Moonlight,

Tamed out of free will,

Mind unraveled with greed of hatred and anger,

Is the only light for her darkness-destined sister,

For she is Starlight,

More glistening then the brightest star itself.

* * *

**Ending Note****-** Yep, yep, another short one. Again, there was only a 21-line limit to the poems and this was one I thought about submitting. Although it didn't go see the judges, I still like it. Muwhahaha, fear my genius. Okay, just ignore that last comment, I had a lot of sugar today and my wrist hurts like hell…so yeah. The next poem I think will be either Kite's point of view or Wind's. 

**Ja ne!**


End file.
